Summer storm
by kaylakarma
Summary: Edward catches Bella playing in the rain.


Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters. But I do own this story.

Twining her fingers in the wispy curtain, Bella tilted her head back, bathing her body in the iridescent moonlight. Oh the smells. They were so overwhelmingly beautiful. She had always loved the smell after a summer rain but with her new heightened senses it was ever more wonderful. The wet earth and the woodsy aroma that was coming in on the wind through the open window was pure bliss to her. She could smell that another storm was blowing in. A rumble of thunder in the distance caused her to shiver. She could hear the rain moving across the forest floor and toward the house. Soon rain began to fall. A mist of water was carried in with the wind causing her white nightgown to stick to her cool skin. As the intensity increased she was drenched with the rain, causing her to smell like the summer storm. Walking out onto the terrace, any dry part of her was soon eliminated. Spreading her arms wide she tilted her head back, catching the rain drops on her tongue. She was in heaven.

Edward walked silently into the room. He noticed that there was a puddle on the hardwood floor in front of the open window. Just as he was about to go close it the wind blew. On it was the scent of Bella, his Bella. Walking further into the room he saw her. Bathed in rain her white nightgown was like a second skin and see through. Her laughter floated in to him causing him to smile. Bella began to turn in a circle with her head thrown back, eyes closed and tongue out. Her joy caused a warm joy inside of his long forgotten soul. Opening her eyes she saw him and smiled.

Walking out of the rain and toward her true love, Bella grinned with wicked intent at him. As she got closer she trailed a hand down the front of her body. Before he knew it she was standing directly in front of him. Before he could reach out to her she shook her head back and forth quickly, laughing as she caused her hair to spray water onto Edward. She then looked up at him with coy eyes. Before her mind could come up with any more tricky thoughts, he pulled her into his embrace. With a sigh she surrendered, laying her head on his shoulder. Edward could feel the water soaking through the front of his clothes. He really couldn't care less as he stood there with his cheek presses to the top of Bella's wet head. Turning his nose into her hair, Edward took a deep breath. Bella's scent filled his senses. Burrowing her face into the crook of his neck, Bella pressed a kiss to Edward's neck.

Edward was soon sliding his hands down Bella's sides, to the small of her back, over her firm backside, lifting her up. Bella took this opportunity and wraped her legs around Edward's waist. In a flash Edward was laying Bella down on the bed as she unbuttoned his shirt. Smoothing her hands over his chest and around his shoulders, Bella pushed his shirt off in the process. Edward peeled the dripping wet nightie from Bella's body and threw it across the room. It made a splat noise as it hit the wall causing Bella to giggle. Running his hand up her damp body and over her pert rosy nipples he then cradled her head in his palm as he rid himself of his pants with his other hand. Bella reached down and grasped his steely yet smooth erection in her hand stroking it slowly, whipping Edward into a frenzy.

Distracted, Edward was caught off guard when Bella suddenly flipped him over onto his back and straddled his hips. Sinking down onto Edward's manhood they both let out an audible gasp at the connection.

Rotating her hips, Bella started out slow but soon Edward grasped her hips and sped up the pace. Bella threw her head back in ecstasy. Edward watched her with passion filled eyes. To him she looked like a work of art, with her head back and her dark curls cascading down her back. She was perfection in his eyes. Suddenly Bella swiveled her hips just right causing Edward to squeeze his eyes shut. Edward grasped her hips and had the positions switched in an instant. He thrust into her wildly as she let out a loud moan and dug her nails into his back. As her passion crested she squeezed her legs around Edward's hips, pulling him deeply into her causing him to spill his seed inside her as he moaned her name.

Edward collapsed beside her. He pulled Bella to his body and cradled her in his arms. Smoothing Bella's hair from her forehead, Edward pressed a kiss to her temple. Bella smiled as she twined her legs with Edward's.

"I love you Bella."

"And I love you, with all my heart."

They lay there for hours knowing they couldn't sleep but just enjoying being with each other.


End file.
